Tracks are widely used with trains, cars, and other toy vehicles. Some tracks may require assembly of various pieces to form the track, while other tracks may be a single formed structure. The tracks formed of various pieces may provide flexibility but may not have a smooth surface for the movement of trains and other vehicles. Moreover, tracks formed of various pieces require assembly of the pieces, which leads to expense for the manufacturer and/or inconvenience for the customer. Other tracks may not be flexible, portable, and/or adaptable.
A track system is desired that allows for the smooth movement of vehicles, such as trains, cars, and the like, over continuous portions of the track. It is further desired that the track system be flexible to change direction and shape and that the track system stand on its own or be incorporated with and into other track systems.